


Immortality

by Cillanoodle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillanoodle/pseuds/Cillanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have a quiet moment and Tony can't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, before my therapy sessions, I'll write little drabbles and ficlets to help settle my thoughts. I've been reading a lot of FrostIron lately, so this was inevitable I suppose. Also inspired by [Blargberries'](http://blargberries.deviantart.com/) Kid Avengers comics.
> 
> This is my first FrostIron fic. Please be gentle.

"Hey, Lo?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"What do you think of immortality?"

"It sounds. . .a little boring to be honest."

"Yeah. But what if you were to spend it with someone you love? You know. . . like me."

"Then I suppose it would be alright."

"Wait? Did you just admit to loving me?"

"Anthony Stark, if I did not love you, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

". . .

Shut up Stark."


End file.
